These assemblies are generally mounted on boats and are used to allow hauling and launching of a tender or similar type of marine vehicle with which the boat is equipped or for allowing swimmers to access the water.
Operation of the platform assemblies is usually performed by means of hydraulic or electrical devices. When the platform is in the raised position adjacent to the base structure, the actuating system which should ensure the stability thereof nevertheless has a certain amount of play such that, when a load of a certain size is mounted on the platform, the latter may lower slightly, creating a certain gap between the platform and base structure.